leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kennen/Strategy
Skill usage *During the early game, can be excellent for spotting enemies hiding in the brush. Due to use of energy instead of mana, can be easily spammed to spot foes. You just need to listen for the on-hit sound effect to know they're there. * 's is really good for harassment taking more than 1 point in it early games allows you to harass the enemy really hard while not being in range to take damage. *Getting one level of and then maxing allows Kennen to maintain 2 stacks on enemy champions, as well as effectively harassing them. *Using after players have 2 stacks of is an easy way to stun. *If a marked enemy is out of range of , they can still be hit by it if it is used on a closer marked enemy. This can be used with to mark minions and enemy champions that are too far away. * is a great minion killer if you use combined with . *Using to dodge skillshots and run away is a good idea. * can be used to initiate fights with its energy return component, allowing him to use other abilities afterward. *While in form, cannot perform normal attacks, however he can perform all his spells. * can be coupled with the summoner spell to move at very high speeds, with 's stun this is excellent for chasing. *After a team fight has initiated, use to apply marks to as many enemies as possible, followed by Electrical Surge and . This combo adds two marks initially, followed by one mark for the stun, and then adds an additional two marks, leaving any runners ready to be stunned with . Alternatively, saving energy and waiting for a second Electrical Surge will result in a second AoE stun. *A good skill sequence to harass an enemy or to scare them off is , , and (if possible). The reason why this combo can scare enemy's is because it can stun or get ready to stun. *Kennen is a champion who relies heavily on combos. Some simple combos are: + + (passive)+ - this combo works extremely well from levels 3-5 (ie before is learned). At level 2, Kennen can do a + (passive)+ combo to result in a highly damaging stun and a few auto attacks during the stun. *Once reaching level 6, Kennen gains the ability to stun an opponent TWICE using a + + (passive)+ + combo. **For this combo, wait the longest time possible between the (passive) (which completes the 1st stun) and your (which completes the second stun) to 1)Regenerate Energy 2)Land free auto attacks and 3)Position yourself behind the enemy. The key to playing Kennen well is learning how to chain his combos together to be able to land free damage on the enemy while keeping them in a disadvantageous position. *A good way to build Kennen is a balanced build, which will spread the damage out more efficiently with mark of storm. With all three skills at rank 2, Kennen becomes a powerful enemy. * can stun by level 2 with proc, and . Build usage *Any amount of spell vamp is excellent on Kennen, as his + combo is highly spammable due to his energy. * , , and are effective items on . If is played as a caster, is useful for increasing the amount of damage he does, especially since his can be used every 3 seconds. If goes for a DPS build, is an overall great item on him. *Gaining any amount of Spell Vamp can allow to easily gain his health back by farming using and . * can be very good with his , since you can get very fast to any opponent and slow him this way, and once slowed your target can be comboed easily. *As is not a channeled ability you can use it in conjunction with for a powerful combo. *Giving or is good for the passive effect of his as it gives him some AP to deal more damage with spells. Recommended builds will of the ancients sorcerers shoes renbandons deathcap abusal scepter lich bane zhonas hourglass Category:Champion strategies Category:abiliti